The process of ion implantation is useful in semiconductor manufacturing as it makes possible the modification of the electrical properties of well-defined regions of a silicon wafer by introducing selected impurity atoms, one by one, at a velocity such that they penetrate the surface layers and come to rest at a specified depth below the surface. It makes possible the creation of three-dimensional electrical circuits and switches with great precision and reproducibility.
The characteristics that make implantation such a useful processing procedure are threefold: First, the concentration of introduced dopant atoms can be accurately measured by straight-forward determination of the incoming electrical charge that has been delivered by charged ions striking the wafer. Secondly, the regions where the above dopant atoms are inserted can be precisely defined by photo resist masks that make possible precision dopant patterning at ambient temperatures. Finally, the depth at which the dopant atoms come to rest can be adjusted by varying the ion energy, making possible the fabrication of layered structures. Systems and methods are desired for enhancing the ion implantation process.
The ion species presently used for silicon implantation include arsenic, phosphorus, germanium, boron and hydrogen having energies that range from below 1 keV to above 80 keV. Ion currents ranging from microamperes to multi-milliamperes are needed. Tools providing implant currents greater than about0.5 mA are commonly referred to as ‘high-current’ implanters. Trends within the semiconductor industry are moving towards implantation energies below 1 keV and control of angle of incidence below 1.degree.
Typically, an ion implanter for introducing such dopant materials into silicon wafers and other work pieces may be modeled into four major systems: First, an ion source where the charged ions to be implanted are produced. Secondly, an acceleration region where the energy of the ions is increased to that needed for a specified implant procedure. Thirdly, an optical ion transport system where the ion ensemble leaving the source is shaped to produce the desired implant density pattern and where unwanted particles are eliminated. Finally, an implant station where individual wafers are mounted on the surface of an electrostatic chuck or a rotating disc that is scanned through the incoming ion beam and where a robot loads and unloads wafers. One aspect of the present invention aims towards enhancing or improving ion beam transport systems.
A recent improvement for ion implanter design has been the introduction of ribbon beam technology. Here, ions arriving at a work piece are organized into a stripe that coats the work piece uniformly as it is passed under the ion beam. The cost advantages of using such ribbon beam technology are significant: For disc-type implanters, ribbon-beam technology eliminates the necessity for scanning motion of the disc across the ion beam. For single-wafer implanters the wafer need only be moved under the incoming ribbon beam along a single dimension, greatly simplifying the mechanical design of end-stations and eliminating the need for transverse electromagnetic scanning. Using a correctly shaped ribbon beam, uniform dosing density is possible across a work piece with a single one-dimensional pass.
The technical challenges of generating and handling ribbon beams are non trivial because the ribbon beam/end station arrangement must produce dose uniformities better than 1%, angular accuracies better than 1 degree and operate with ion energies below 1 keV. U.S. Pat. No. 5,350,926 entitled “High current ribbon beam ion implanter” and U.S. Pat. No. 5,834,786, entitled “Compact high current broad beam ion implanter”, both issued to White et al., present some features of ribbon beam technology.
White et al. have also reviewed some of the problems of generating ribbon beams in an article entitled “The Control of Uniformity in Parallel Ribbon Ion Beams up to 24 Inches in Size” presented on page 830 of the 1999 Conference Proceedings of Applications of Accelerators in Research and Industry”, edited by J. L. Dugan and L Morgan and published by the American Institute of Physics (1-56396-825-August 1999).
By its very nature, a ribbon beam has a large width/height aspect ratio. Thus, to efficiently encompass such a beam traveling along the Z-axis, a focusing lens for such a beam must have a slot-like characteristic with its slot extending along the X-axis and its short dimension across the height of the ribbon (the Y-direction). The importance of this is that, while the focal lengths of a magnetic quadrupole lens in each dimension are equal but of opposite sign, the angular deflections of the ribbon's boundary rays in the width and height dimensions can be very different. In addition, the magnetic field boundaries of the lens can be close to the ion beam permitting local perturbations introduced along these boundaries to have deflection consequences that are effectively limited to a small region of the ribbon beam.